Lasting Melody
by 18plusForMe
Summary: Maluxia promised to return.  It's been 8 years. MarlyxDemy, AxelxZexy, mentioned XigxSaix   I'm not giving any other spoilers, but it has lemon 2nd chapter
1. Chapter 1

Stupid Author's note.

This story is dedicated solely to Sarabellum93. Only for her fuckers! I apologize beforehand for my vulgar language. Yes, I know it's foul, but it's a habit that'll stick with me for the rest of my fucking life. Well, it's rated M for the obvious reasons, bitches. lmao Even if I swear so damn much, I'm friendly. I don't bite... hard.

THIS IS A TWO-SHOT. Well, I'm actually still thinking of making it into a 5 chapter story. Depends on the number of reviews or something I guess...

To make things clear, this fanfic will have total crack pairings. I'm known for that... Includes: MarluxiaxDemyx : AxelxZexion : XigbarxSaix

Okay... The pairings freak me out too, in some ways. lmao Who the fuck cares? It's not like you'll sue me for it. Right?

NOT BETA'D

CHAPTER 1 ...

"What?"

"You heard me, gayball!"

"Just because I have pink hair, doesn't mean I'm gay!"

"Who says it's because of you hair? Idiot!"

"I-I'm not gay!"

"Liar. _You're_ the one who came out of the closet two weeks ago! You fuckin' said it yourself!"

"I said-"

"Forget it! I heard what you said!"

"Obviously, you didn't!"

"I _did_! I'm not-"

"I'M ONLY GAY FOR YOU!"

"..."

"..."

"...W-wh-.."

"I- I only have those feelings for you Demyx."

"I-"

"Please don't say 'no', just because I'm a guy!"

"I didn't say anything!"

"?"

"I- You should've told me.. sooner... Dammit. Now I look like an ass..."

"No! I'm the one who wasn't clear."

"..."

"W-will you go out with me?"

"I-I guess."

"Demyx!"

"Ah-! Get off me you gayball!"

"I'm only gay for you~"

(Demyx's POV)

He moved a week after. To some place called Twilight Town. I'm in Hollow Bastion. That's an airplane flight away from each other. Now, it's been almost 8 years. I'm in my first year of college. 19 years old. Yes, yes... He confessed to me when we were 11. We promised to meet someday, and continue our realtionship then. Stupid now that I think about it. I'm sitting in my dorm room, which I'm sharing with no one at the moment, strumming quiet melodies I used to play as a kid. As I was reaching my 2nd verse, a soft knock at the door reaches my ears.

I place my sitar next to my bed, against the wall and the bedpost. The only person who knocks that softly is pretty patient. Especially when you consider who he's dating. I open the door to see the slate colored hair, riiiight below my collarbone. I kinda love how tall he makes me feel. As if he's read my mind, he gives me a slight glare. With all that black on him, his navy eyes always attracts your attention. As for me, I'm wearing my tan jeans and a plain white, long-sleeved, v-neck shirt. But I think I still manage to make my cerulean eyes appealling.

"Why didn't you finish your share of the project?", he asks me with that monotone voice of his. "Wh-what project?" Great, I sound like an idiot once again. "The project in 's class."

"You know, he'll kill you for calling him that."

"Shut up and answer the question Dem."

"Err... That's the one that... I'm supposed to.."

"You have no idea, do you?"

"O-of course I... don't. I don't. Sorry Zexy~"

"Shut up. Don't call me that. You better be grateful I finished it for the both of us."

"What? You did that 40 paged poject yourself!"

"DEMYX! You knew what project I was talking about!"

"Eh-! Err. No! I didn't! W-what, not the Lexicon! Wha-!"

I ran and ran and ran through the hallways and the crowds. Zexy can be fretty scary with that book that's bigger than my head. Where did it come from anyway? While I was running I could see a redhead ahead. "AXEL!" He turned his head left and right till he found me running towards him in high speed. "Hey~", he called out, "Coming to give me a bearhug?" Before I could answer, I hide behind Axel, using him as a human shield. I stutter out some incoherent words, "PleasesavemeAxel,fromyourfumingboyfriend!"

Somehow, he understood me and gave me a smile and a slight nod. Before Zexy could reach me, Axel scooped Zexy off the floor of the hallway, bridal style, as if he was paper and snuggled his face against Zexy's cheek. "Axel, let me down! I have to murder somebody!", Zexy said with some anger in his tone. My face was probably kinda blue with my fear and lack of oxygen from running too fast. "Come on Zex, you know he didn't mean it~ What ever he did.", Axel cooed as if he's talking to a baby. "But he-" Before Zexy could say anything, I saw Axel place a soft kiss on his lips to silence him. I felt my heart beat a little faster.

I'd have to say, I was jealous of their relationship. They always comfort each other and they're always together... happy. I wanted a relationship, but I'm waiting. For Marluxia. "Dem, you should just find a new boyfriend. You other "boyfriend" probably already did.", Axel said, snapping me out of my trance. We were having lunch at a diner near the college, where we usually go. "I've told you a million times Ax, I'm going to wait.", I answered simply. "Dammit, Dem, you've been waiting long enough!" Here we go again... "I think waiting 5 years was enough, but 8! Seriously, he probably has another partner by now!" I wince, because I've actually thought of the possibility that he actually might have. "Ax..", Zexy tries to calm his boyfriend down, but I know he can't because we always fought about this at least twice a month for god knows how long. Good thing the owner of the diner was out getting ingredients, leaving the diner empty, or everyone would know about my personal life.

"Snap out of it! This isn't some great fairytale! You have to get out there! He might not even remember you! You guys didn't even keep in touch all these years!", Axel snapped. I stand suddenly and retort, "I know! I know all that Ax, but I still have this feeling. I have a feeling he might return soon. And I don't want to let that go. I feel like I've done nothing all these years if I just give it up now!" Axel huffed, "Shit. I'll give you another year! If he doesn't come by then, I'll find him and kill the bastard myself." "AXEL!", I yell in anger, "Stop being so damn intruding. It my fucking life! You have no control over it!" The fight was getting a little out of hand than usual... "Well, as a friend I have some rights! That asshole didn't even try to send you a letter or a phonecall! You even checked your old place to check if you got anything! Did you find anything! No! Stop being so immature! You guys we're fucking 11!", he answers back. "Tch, some friend! A friend would help me wait for him!", I yell back.

"Doesn't even know when someone's looking out for you.", Axel spat as he left the diner, taking Zexion by his hand. I just sat there for a while, staring into thin air, then I left the money for my food on the table and left. I took a slow walk, headed towards the dorm. I'll probably be disturbed my my neightbors again. Xigbar and Saix are like rabbits on- "OW!", I crashed into someone, stopping me from my train of thoughts. "Gosh, watch it dude.", I say impolitely. I'm really cranky after my fights with Axel... I just bump the person's shoulder without even looking at the guy. If I had looked at him, he would've had the most sincere smile on his face...

(Dormroom)****************

They're at it again. "DAMMIT, XIGBAR, SHUT UP WILL YA!", I yell over the sound of the bed hitting the walls of the dorm and the sound of Saix screaming Xigbar's name. YES, I'm jealous of them too, dammit. I just wish Marluxia would slam through that stupid door. Then I wouldn't have to be so damn disturbed.

Even if it was feint, I thought I heard a knock over the sound of the lovemaking. I tread over to the door partially hoping Marluxia finally found me, but it was just Zexy. "What's with that look of disappointment?", he asks me. I sigh and reply, "Nothing, Zexy. I'm just tired." I went and took a seat on my bed, hearing the disturbing sounds coming from the wall behind me. Even if Zexy's heard Xigbar and Saix's sex sounds before, he still seemed uncomfortable. Well, he _is _two years younger. Yes, a 17 year old college student. Did I mention he was in his third year? Anyway, that makes him a virgin. Like me. Dammit.

"I'm sorry about what Axel said.", Zexy says as he sits on my study chair, across from me, "He says he won't apologize, but try to understand that he's taking your best interest to heart. He just shows it in his own ways." I sigh, "There's no reason for you to be sorry Zexy. I know Axel cares, but dammit! I'm kinda getting tired."

"Of what?"

"Huh?"

"Are you tired of Axel's ranting? Or something else?"

Damn he's good. "That's..."

"Do you love him?"

I give him a nod.

"A lot?"

"Yes! I'm totally in love with him! I don't know why or how, but I am!"

"Then I think you should wait as well."

"What?"

"You should wait. But! Be prepared in case he's forgotten about you."

I look down at my hands on my lap. I could barely hear the noisy couple nextdoor. All I hear is my heart. Beating faster than normal. I don't know how long I'll last, but if Zexy's with me on this... Maybe it'll be a little easier. "Dem?" I stare back up at my friend, who had a hint of worry on his face. "What is it?" He pulled a few sheets of tissue from my desk and handed it to me. "You're crying.", he said. I move my hand under my right eye and feels my tear rolling down. So it's possible to cry without noticing... I take the tissue, uttering a small 'thanks' and wipe my cheeks. As I did so, I felt the tears flowing even more. I felt so sad and pitiful. I just let it all out silently crying my heart out while he stood and sat next to me, rubbing my back. Zexy kept that night a secret between the both of us.

(Outside, on the streets 3 miles away from the dorms)*************************************

It was a Saturday. Just a day after the night I cried in front of my best friend. Me, Zexy, and Axel were out drinking smoothies, watching a movie, and eating cheesecakes at a cafe. Now, we were just sitting on the beach eating salt-flavored ice-cream. It was pretty sweet for something gave off the impression of 'salty'. I could see the sun, still hanging above out heads. Zexy was sitting on Axel's lap while I and Axel sat on the green beach blanket. We watched some kids building sandcastles and guys playing beach volleyball, a few girls tanning themselves.

After our 30 minute rest, we decided to swim. I wore my blue swimming trunks while Axel wore crimson. Who could've guessed? I noticed Zexy still sitting under the beach umbrella. His book was on the blanket and Zexy was just watching us. I hopped on over ans I saw that please-don't-come-near-me look on his face. "Hey Zexy, swim with us!", I encouraged. He looked away from me and muttered, "I like watching. I don't enjoy swimming." "Aww~ Why not?", I whined. I saw a shadow cover me and I turned to see Axel, who was soaked in saltwater since he already took a dive. "Don't tell me, Zex! You can't swim can't you, you bookworm~", Axel teased.

I immediately turned my attention back to Zexy, " Seriously! You don't know how to swim!" Now that I think about it, we've never been swimming with Zexy before. He'd always say he's busy studying, doing a project, or doing chores. A boring nerd. "We'll teach you!", I exclaimed. "No thanks. I just don't really like the water.", he reasoned. "Liar!", Axel said, "You don't know how to swim~!" With that, Axel suddenly carried Zexy bridal style, as if he was the lightest thing in the world, and ran towards the ocean. I need to learn to do that... Well, Zexy _is _small... He'd kill me if I told him that.

I ran after Axel and I could hear Zexion yelling at Axel, ordering him to let him down. I bet Ax has that big Cheshire Cat grin on his face, not even listening to a word that's coming out of Zexy's mouth. Axel took a big jump into the water. SPLASH! Wait, didn't Zexy still had his casual clothes on... Dammit, he's gonna get more pissed than a girl on her period... I saw Axel laughing his heart out as Zexy held Axel as if he was his lifeline. I could see a small blush on Axel's face. He was sooo enjoying this. I went silently into the water and splashed Axel's face.

"Wha-! You! That's unfair! I'm holding Zexy!", Axel argued. I just laughed and splashed water on his face while he was finishing his sentence. "You could let me down Axel.", Zexy said, "I seriously know how to swim..." Aw, shit. He was serious when he said he could? Axel had a look of awe on his face, but was immediately replaced by a grin as he let Zexy go and headed towards me. "Shit!", I swam away, and a game of tag started. I was surprised at how fast Zexy could swim. Granted, not as fast as me, but still. After an hour or so, I saw another guy who seemed to be coming towards us. Me, that is. "Hey, are you single?", he asked. Was he seriously trying to pick me up? "Actually, I have a boyfriend.", I replied. When the guy shrugged and left, I turned and saw Zexy giving Axel a look that said, "You better not say anything about Marluxia not being Dem's boyfriend."

After that incident, we played for what seemed like an hour, until... "A-choo!" Me and Axel turned to see Zexy holding himself. "Zex, babe, you cold?", Axel asked. Zexy gave him a small glare and said, "Who's fault is this exactly?" He was still in his casual shirt and shorts while a small breeze started to pick up. Well, it was 7:30pm... "My fault?", Axel said pointing to himself. "I don't have any change of clothes. I want to go before I catch a cold.", he said. Axel looked back at me and said, "And that's how it is. We'll leave first. Can we leave returning the beach umbrella and blanket to you?" I gave them a smile and agreed, "Of course, just be sure Zexy's warm and taken care of." Axel gave a chuckle and left, holding Zexy against his body.

I swam by myself for a while. I rarely come to the beach nowadays. College makes you a busy person. It was thanks to Zexy doing our project for me, that we were able to come out and have fun for the whole day. Now that I think about it, I used to come here with Marluxia when we were young. He took my first kiss in a secret isolated area near here. It was a smaller beach that could be found only if you swam underwater for a minute. You'd find a cave in the water and if you'd go in and up through the cave, you'd see a small beach surrounded by rocky walls. It was a really nice place. Now that I think about it, I should go there to see how it is.

I swam over to a tall cliff and dived underwater. Lucky! The cave was still there. I went in through the cave and saw the shute that lead up to the beach. I swam up and up until I broke through the water. It was the same. I saw the white sand and the walls that surrounded the place. It seemed a lot more beautiful actually. I walked over to the sand and towards the wall. When we were kids, we wrote "MxD" on the wall with a white chalk. It was a long time ago so it seemed really faded now. I smiled and touched the wall as I stared at our silly handwriting. I was so tranced that I didn't notice someone else there after me until I felt his breath next to my ear,

"Who's your 'boyfriend'?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Who's your boyfriend?", a husky voice called onto my ear. I quickly spun around, my wet hair spraying some water on my face and the stranger's chest. There stood someone taller than me by a few inches. He kinda made me feel short and vulnerable. He had gray eyes with a tint of blue in them. Broad shoulders and a built body, dripping with ocean water. And that pink hair...it was tied up by a ribbon... Wait... Pink? "M-marluxia?", I said, sounding dumbfounded. He smiled and I felt like my heart just bursted through my ribcage. Sounds really corny for you, but you try being in my shoes! You'd say the same thing!

"You sound like you're doubting your answer.", he said in that melodious voice. I totally forgot that he was asking me a question. I was only guessing who he was... "I-I'm not doubting!", I say in a voice that's filled with embarassment and a bit of anger. "I have a boyfriend named Marluxia", I say in a quieter tone this time. His smile turns into a grin as he takes me in his arms. "And my boyfriend is Demy", he answers. I felt tears in my eyes. I couldn't believe it. He was actually here with me. I've always dreamed of this moment. It was better than any of the dreams I've had. My face was hot and teary by the time I hugged him back. "I've missed you", I told him. "I'm sorry I took so long. I was going to actually come next year, but I couldn't handle being without you", he confessed.

He pulled back and stared at me, which was a bit embarassing. My hair was probably wet and messy. My eyes, red and teary. My cheeks, flushed and tear streaked. I looked away from him, to the side, "Stop staring." "But you're so cute", he cooed. I felt like all that jealousy I felt around Axel and Zexion just flew away in an instant. I felt so happy. So fulfilled. It's really hard to describe this feeling in words. I glance at Maruxia to see that he's still staring. My face takes on a new shade of red as our eyes met and I immediately turn away again. I hear him laugh and I could just faint then and there. "I'm so glad I came", he says, "but I'm also glad I've waited as well."

Confused, I turned to look at him, but he caught my lips in a kiss. I felt my mind go blank, my hearts beating all over the place, and my body is paralyzed. My hands on his shoulders grip him harder and I slowly close my eyes. His tongue lightly glides over my lips and I open them, letting him in. The kiss starts out slow. He moves his tongue around in my mouth like a pro. Maybe it's just my virginity talking, but he was really good at this. I'm slightly hoping that he's as nervous as I am. Even as a virgin, I'm fully aware of what's to come. And I can't help but to be kind of... worried?

He must've noticed my nervousness, because he stopped the kiss midway to assure me, "I'll take care of you. Don't be afraid. I know that my feelings of wanting this is mutual." I look into his eyes. He was right. I wanted this too. I've wanted it for so long, for too long, and it was killing me. I nodded and leaned in to kiss him. I felt him smile before diving his tongue into my cavern. The kiss was slowly turning more and more heated. He also gave me a chance to explore his mouth and I also went in there, like a desprate man. I accidentally fell on top of him and he slowly laid me down on the sand. During our kiss, I must've really pushed, since I felt the tide washing over my legs.

He dragged his kiss down to my neck, exploring there as well. But I started to feel embarassed when he stared to roam his hands all over my body. Especially when it started to go into the waistband of my pants. "W-wait", I stuttered, "M-maybe we should just do this more slowly?" I was lying. I really wanted this, but my embarassment was getting in the way. What was I thinking? Marluxia looked up at me and... he didn't look like he'd stop. He actually had a grin on that beautiful face of his. "Embarassed, are we?", he said as his hand cupped my manhood over my swimming trunks. I squeaked like a little girl and my face turned more red. I tried to pry his hands off, but he grabbed both my wrists in one hand.

"I can't have that, now can I?", he said and he undid the ribbon that held his hair up and tied my wrists together behind my back. It would've been uncomfortable if I was on any other floor, but fortunately, I was on soft sand. "Wh-what are you doing?", I asked. "Helping you get over your nervousness", he answered, then he kissed my neck. I felt his tougue for a while, before I felt hid teeth nibbling on my sensitive spot. I started to moan and it must've tuned him on since his hands started to roam futher into my pants. "Ah-, d-don't t-touch there. Mmmm.. Ah, s-stop", I sound like someone from a porn flick. It was embarassing like hell, but I couldn't stop.

He bit harder and I cried out in pain and pleasure. I've never felt this way in my life. It was worth waiting for. He started to lap up the area he bit and he moved down to suck on my nipple. "Mmm, not there. Pl-please..." He bit and pulled on it and one of his hand glided back up from my waistband to pinch my other bud. I couldn't stop moaning and saying his name, so much so that I didn't notice his other hand undoing my pants. His hand dove into my now open pants and started to rub my groin. Taken by surprised I let out a loud moan. I'm inwardly hoping no one heard that. It was pretty loud.

He started to pump my erection while licking my chest. He started to pump me faster as I felt like I'd cum at any given moment. "AH-! Hmn~", I moan as he took my manhood into his mouth and started to swirl is tongue on the tip. "Marluxia!", I scream out as I cum into his mouth. He takes it all in and licks his lips. He looks up at my flushed face and asked, "Liked it?" I just nod, my head still hazy. Then I hear him say, "My turn~"

He catches my lips in a kiss again, this time, it was hot and rough. It didn't last long since I was out of breath, and so he started to kiss and nip every part of my body. Starting from my neck, to my chest, ribs, navel, and down to my legs. I slowly start to feel horny again as he did so. He licks the underside of my penis and I let out a moan. "Did you like that?", he asks, but I'm too embarassed to answer. "If you didn't", he continues, "I could leave you hanging." He had a devious grin as he said this. "Y-yes", I answer softly. "I believe I didn't hear you...", he says as he slides his finger over the slit. "Ah~ I-I said, yes, dammit.", I groan out. "Language~", he scolds and he starts to suck on his fingers. I don't know why but it looked so sexy.

"You know what I want", I whine. "Hmm, no. I can't read minds Demy", he mocks as he took his fingers out of his mouth. I was wondering what he'd do, but I knew what he had planned when he probed one of his fingers into my ass. "Wh-what are yo-" "You know what I'm doing", Maruxia says as he pushes his finger deeper in me. I moan and he adds another finger. "Ah-! It hurts! I can't fit anymore!", I yell at him. "Just relax for a while", he says as his other hand combs through my hair to comfort me. My hands were still bound, so I couldn't stop him at all, not that I wanted to...

When I got used to his two fingers pumping in and out of me, he slowly added another finger in. It hurt like a bitch and I felt my eyes watering and felt myself whining a little. Marluxia kissed my forehead and tried his best to comfort me, which helped. Then I felt his fingers hit a certain spot inside of me which made me moan in sheer pleasure. He kept hitting that spot and my erection started to twitch in need of attention. "M-Marly, touch me please~", I moan out. "Finally you tell me what you want", he says. Then he takes his fingers out of me just to replace it with his manhood, which was, mind you, fucking huge. I can't believe I didn't notice it till now.

"Wait, it won't fit", I said. "That's what you said about my second finger", is all I heard before he slowly pushed it in me. He pumped my erection as he pushed deeper and deeper. "Ah, I-I can't do this!", I whine. "J-just a little bit more." He starts to slowly thrust in and out of me as I slowly get used to the size. As his thrusts get faster, I feel it go deeper in me, hitting my sweet spot with accuracy and force, sending tingling feelingd of pleasure all over my body. "W-wait, it's too deep in!"

"It's not even all the way in."

"What! W-why'd you have to b-be so damn big!"

"I'll take that as a compliment."

I feel his thrusts get faster and deeper, my voice moaning out louder and louder. With him hitting my prostate like a punchingbag and his hand rubbing my penis at the same time, I feel like I'm on a overload of pleasure. "Ahn, M-marly, I'm going to come!", I yell out. He then, grips the base of my erection, "Let's do it together." "N-no, I want to cum!" "Just a little longer", he gasps. I feel my head start to get dizzy from all the pleasure and after a few minutes, we both scream each other's names as we climaxed.

(Dormroom)*****************************************************

I wake up from my deep slumber. Was that all a dream? I try to get up, but I feel a sudden pain up my spine. "Ah! Shit...", I groan. Then I notice something else. An arm around my waist. I turn around to see Marluxia sleeping, his head rubbing my lower back. Then I remember. He surprised me in out secret cove, we had hot beach sex, we came back to my dorm, we showered together, and slept. I felt a smile creep up on my face and I sighed in bliss. We were finally back together. After all these years... "Good morning", I hear my boyfriend groan out. "Morning", I say with a smile.

After showering together again, we got dressed. I couldn't wait to introduce him to my two best buddies! "Calm down babe, it's not the end of the world", Marluxia laughs. I felt myself blush. "Can you call me that again...?", I whisper. He laughs and says, "What do you want me to call you, babe?" I look away before he could see my face turn any redder. I felt like a little girl, blushing over things like this. I rush over to the bathroom to cool my face and I could hear his laugh at me.

When I was wiping my face, I hear the door knock. I heard Marluxia open the door so I went out to see who it was. I was Axel. He stared st Marluxia as if he had two heads. "Hey Ax~!", I call out to him to get his attention. He quickly turned his head to me and say, "Oh, there you are. If you don't mind... who's the new guy? New roommate?" I laugh when Marluxia comes to me and kisses me on my lips and Axel's just standing at the door, his eyes wide and filled with surprise. "I'm Demy's boyfriend, Marluxia. Thanks for taking care of him while I wasn't here", Marly says and he extends a hand over to Axel. He takes the hand and shakes it, his eyes still wide. "N-no way. THE Marluxia?" "The one and only", I tell him.

"No frickin' way!", he yells, startling Marly a bit, "Dammit, it's so fucking nice to finally meet you! I've heard so much about you! To ba frank, I told him to give up on you, which was a mistake, I apologize for that. SHIT! I can't believe it, I have to fucking tell the whole school!" "Watch your tongue Axel", I hear a familiar voice say. I see Zexy walk over to Axel, by the door. He notices that Axel wasn't talking to me, but to someone else. He looks at my boyfriend and I could tell I'm not the only one waiting for Zexy's reaction.

"I'm guessing you're Marluxia", he said in his monotone voice. "Wait, you knew?", Axel asks. "Not at all. But Demy is smiling like an idiot, you seem so surprised and this person here looks a lot like the description Demy used to give whenever he talked about Marluxia", Zexy explained, "I'm Zexion by the way." "Nice to meet you Zexy", Marly said. "Great, another person addresses me by that name...", Zexy groaned. "I-I'm Axel! Got it memorized?" It was great to see Marly get along with my friends. It was like a dream come true. Finally, I can be happy and be loved and held by my boyfriend. I wouldn't give this up even if it meant my life...


End file.
